1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for performing a camera function in a mobile communication terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for performing a camera function using an earphone or wireless headset connected to the mobile communication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, mobile communication terminals are devices for providing a communication function capable of transmitting and receiving a call or data while they are on the move, as in a cellular phone, personal digital assistant (PDA), personal communication service (PCS) phone, international mobile telecommunications-2000 (IMT-2000) terminal, global system for mobile communications (GSM) terminal, or the like.
Mobile communication terminals have become necessities of life because they may be carried anytime and anywhere. The current trend is that the mobile communication terminal is becoming more compact, slim, and lightweight for easy portability. Furthermore, the mobile communication terminal is being developed to provide various multimedia functions. In the near future, the mobile communication terminal will be used as a compact, multifunctional, and versatile device, and will be modified to be adapted to various multimedia and Internet applications.
Currently, mobile communication terminals are developing into devices capable of transmitting high-speed data in addition to a voice communication function. That is, when a mobile communication system of the IMT-2000 standard is implemented, a high-speed data communication function, as well as the voice communication function, can be performed using the mobile communication terminals. Data capable of being processed in the mobile communication terminal, which is performing the data communication function, can be packet data and image data. As the mobile communication terminal is recently equipped with a camera or television (TV) receiver, it can perform the function of displaying an image or video signal. Thus, the mobile communication terminal equipped with the camera can take pictures to display moving and still pictures, and can transmit pictures taken by the camera.
When a user presses a shutter key of the camera for capturing an image, the mobile communication terminal captures the image. The camera and the shutter key are conventionally mounted to a main body of the mobile communication terminal. Because the mobile communication terminal may be shaken even minutely due to the unnatural motion that occurs when the user actuates the shutter key after the focus of an image to be captured has already been adjusted, it is difficult for a clear image to be captured.